Chaill mé é
by laisservoler
Summary: "I know this isn't confortable for you right now, being with me while I'll be technically married with another man." She said. "But, if this wasn't the only way to help him and, consequently, save all of our jobs, I wouldn't do it, okay?" She paused. "I wouldn't marry Walter." Her voice trembled at the mere thought.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! I've been working on this for a good while, but my life were very messy and didn't had finished the first few chapters yet. I wrote this back when this whole citizenship thing came up, but since this is solved and Walter's already a citizen canon in the show, I decided to put this out already. So, basically this is an AU story starting from the episode where Toby found out Walter were Happy's husband, and take different paths from the show.  
Besides that, I decided at least in this first chapter to take a look from Tim's perspective. I honestly like his character, and let's be honest, even though I ship Waige more than anything Tim hadn't been anything but kind and sweet since ever, besides that ep where he and Walter were pretty OOC. Anyway, I thought I should add a perspective of him, since he is very involved is this mess that the writers are creating for Waige, and he'll probably end up hurt if everybody keep ignoring the big elefant in the room like this.  
Anyway, this will be.. 8-10 chapters (?) Maybe longer, but let's see where it will lead us. As I said, I've been working on this for a while and had a few plots I wanted to add, so, this is Waige centric, even though I'll try to write some Quintis too. And, I'm Brazilian, so, I won't get VERY deep in technical terms in missions because I don't know many words in english yet. (What reminds me to say that if you find any mistake, please, let me know so I can fix it.) Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy, and, it _will_ have smut. I do love this kind of writing and I bet most of you do to by what I've seen around here lol (but it's waige though what can we really do). Anyway, the smut thing will happen in later chapters, wich ones I'll be adding a warning before or I'll change the rate of the story. (Another P.s: I don't actually choose a POV and narrate the whole story from it. I like more to narrate in 3rd person and by the perspective that the moment asks. I hope it doesn't get confuse but I guess it don't.)  
So, I guess this was it. I really hope you enjoy, and, please, if you liked, don't forget to review!

 _Disclaimer: This story is fan-made for entertainment purposes and I don't claim any rights over the show or it's characters. All rights belongs to CBS._

* * *

"You gotta be kidding." Tim protested, and the room fell silent.

"Paige, you really don't have to-" Walter started to say, but was interrupted as Paige cut him mid sentence.

"I don't have to, but _I will_." She said, decidedly, despite everyone's confused looks at her. "Tim, can we talk?" She said and motioned for him to follow her, as she gone towards the stairs to the roof. Everyone was still quiet, as Tim exchanged looks with Walter and followed silently behind Paige.

"Really? You gonna marry Walter?" Tim asked as soon as they stepped on the roof, closing the door behind him. "You didn't think about, I don't know, asking your boyfriend first if he was okay with it?" He said and crossed his arms, a frown on his face. It was actually probably one of the few times she'd seen him this way. He was always so kind and understanding, that she hadn't exactly thought about his reaction.

"Look Tim, I know this isn't very... conventional, but.. it's the only way to keep him in the country" She said, hoping that he would understand something that not even she was. Why was she doing that?

Okay, she knew why.

She told herself that this was the only way to solve this problem. Either Walter gets married, or he's kicked out of the country. What she was supposed to do? But it wasn't just it.  
Deep inside, she had that feeling, like she couldn't bear to imagine him living the country and she may never seeing him again. For her, to do something so simple like signing her name on a paper, seemed so little compared with all he'd ever done for her, and Ralph.  
How many times had he, _literally_ , risked his own life in order to save theirs?  
She didn't know why, but as soon as she heard from Cabe that there was anything else he could do, and she had to listen Walter's defeated voice saying " _that's it, I'm living"_ , she couldn't stop the words, _"Walter, I'll marry you"_ to slip out of her mouth. And, now, she was there, standing in front of her current boyfriend, having to explain to him what she didn't had time to think herself.

"If Walter gets deported, Scorpion is over, our jobs are over, and I don't want to lose.. all this that I have." She paused. "Do you understand?" She asked, hoping so.

"Yeah, Paige, I do understand the circunstamces okay? Cabe told me something earlier about him marrying again being the only option." He blurted. "But still, it is Walter we're talking about here, Paige. We both know how he feels about you."

"And I told you once, he doesn't feel _anything_ for me." She paused, her mouth trembling to say naturally something her mind _knew_ wasn't true. "We're friends, okay? And I'm doing this for a _friend_." She stated.

"Okay.." He sighed, massaging his temples. "I know this marriage thing will only be a show for the government and you won't actually act like married people, but.. You don't have to stay married with him for at least 2 years?" Tim said, moving to sit on one of the beach chairs on the roof. Paige followed, sitting in front of him. She crossed her legs and rested her arms on her tighs, her blood rushing, from nervous and indecision, and.. guilt.

"Don't you wonder if this will.. I don't know, affect your life in some way?" He paused, and she searched answers in his eyes, trying to see if his thoughts were the same as hers. _And hoping not_. "I mean.. Uh.. 2 years is a very long time." He continued. " What if you want to.. I don't know, move forward?.. With someone else?" Yes, _he was thinking that._

Oh god, no. They only knew each other for a few months. Of course she wanted things to work with him, but.. she hadn't thought what their relationship would be like in 2 years. To be honest, she couldn't even _imagine_ herself with him in 2 years.

"Look, this is the only way to keep him here for now, but" She said, changing the subject."Cabe has some contacts and, luckily, he'll be able to give Walter citizen in 6 months or so. He couldn't help him further, just giving him a special green card, even though he works for the government. Till now, he worked because he was supposedly legal here, married with Happy. Now that he has to divorce.. It's.. a lot more complicated than that. He had to stay married for at least 2 years to be a citizen, or, if he fills for divorce, he'd be extradictade next week. It would be better if it was with the same person, but, Cabe pulled some strings, and, since he is a value item to the government, as long as he apresents the signed papers of divorce and of the new marriage, and agrees to be supervised for the first 3 months by a governament pshychologist, then, in 6 months he would receive his permanent green card just like before, being able to get divorced again." She said. "This was what Cabe was saying to us when you entered the garage and heard me."

"Yeah, I understand the deported part." He said. "But why do you accepted it so quickly? You sure don't have any other alternatives?" He asked, still unsure of what to think of all this.

"No." She sighed, and he huffed, burrying his face in his hands. "Look." She said, her hand on his jaw forcing him to look up into her eyes.

"I know this isn't confortable for you right now, being with me while I'll be technically married with another man." She said. "But, if this wasn't the only way to help him and, consequently, save all of our jobs, I wouldn't do it, okay?" She paused. "I wouldn't marry Walter."  
 _Her voice trembled at the mere thought._

"Okay. I know." He sighed. "I just want you to know that.. I like you. A lot. I already told you that." He said and she nodded swiftly, the memories of that weird day at Tahoe floading her mind. "I'm the kind of person that's all in, or, all out, you know?" She nodded again, her eyes now were down, at she stared at her lap.  
She was feeling so guilty.  
Here he was, again, telling her how she was important to him, Like he had before. And still, she kept thinking about someone who couldn't open up enough to say things like that to her. Was she stupid or just crazy for not seeing that there was a _great stability_ right in front of her, while her heart kept claiming for that _big improbability_ downstairs?

"I never had serious relationships that I wanted to move forward.. before you." He continued after a few seconds of silence. "Due to my job, I always was staying 6 months or 6 weeks in a place, so I never wanted any kind of attachment with.. anything, or anyone. I met people, but, I never knew them, you know?" He paused again, looking to the side at the far away movement of cars between buildings and skyscrapers in several blocks away, vision provived by the height of the roof. They could hear the noises from the city near, right above them, and see it keep going till the horizon where their eyes couldn't follow anymore. He lost himself in this daze, remembering how he used to like being back at the city, being able to hear the cars noises and the modern life bangs inteads of those he heard daily on a mission. He missed this. Stability. Certain of life. For once, since he can remember, he is sure about tomorrow, and he's afraid of getting too used to it.  
After a few seconds of silence again, noting that he would be the one doing the talk for now, he decided to continue. "I lived the last years of my life like this, Paige. But now.. I found a reason that makes me happy for not having to move away again, to settle in one place and enjoy.. other good things besides wars and shootings in life. A reason that makes me wanna stay somewhere. And that's you." He said and she flashed a shy smile, like she always did when she was complimented or told things that praised her. It was one of the things that amazed him of her. _She was so amazing and didn't even knew that._

"What I'm trying to say with all this lame talk" he giggled and took her hand in his. "I'm letting myself get attached for the first time now that we're dating, and I know we had this talk before, but I just want you to be sure that.. there's nothing holding you back." He said and caressed her hand, his eyes on hers searching for answers.

She had to be honest. She liked Tim. And now, even more, she was sure he was a good thing. She still loved Walter, of course. But, by now, it was pretty clear that they'd probably never move foward. She's gone through this already. She convinced herself that it didn't matter if he told her that _he loves her._ If he _really_ loved her, he would have done something, for God's sake! All he did was sabotage her weekend, and then getting away from her way and even avoiding her this whole time, nothing else. What she was supposed to do? If he felt something, clearly wasn't enough to make her worth the risk, and, she thought that at least, she should be someone's not only a risk taken, but a good shot. And she would never be that to Walter, at least, not at the moment. And this marriage thing wouldn't change it.

"There's nothing.." She inched closer to him, brushing her lips on his "..holding me back." She said and kissed the corner of his mouth, then his lips. Her intention was just a simple kiss so they could go back downstairs and at least end this day like nothing had happened, so she could deal with all this tomorrow, after resting her mind. But, as he deeepened the kiss, her mind shouted "WALTER". Okay, she had just thought about Walter, it wasn't her fault that he was still around her mind, was it? _Probably was._  
She broke apart after sometime and gave him one last chaste kiss as she rested her forehead against his. "I like you a lot, too." She said softly. It was true. She really _liked_ him. And she intended to move forward, and just see where things would lead them. She was done with broken hearts for now.

He smiled and kissed her softly again, as she said "So, we're cool then".

"Sure." He smiled and got up. "You're doing this for the team, for him, for yourself. And it doesn't actually change things, it'll be just a name on the paper."

"Yeah, that's it." She gave him a weak smile as she got up following him to the door. "Just a name on the paper."

* * *

Later in the day, everyone, but Paige, who stayed to finish some paperwork, left early, due, thankfully, to the lack of cases in the past week. It wasn't that Walter didn't like to work, but a day-off without almost dying once in a while was very much appreciated. He really enjoyed his work, to be honest. Got to do those incredible things they've done the past years was pretty amazing. Despite the rush and adrenaline, using math and science - the things he knows best - and then, saving people, was kinda motivating. He never talked to anyone about that, but this was what he liked the most. He didn't associate it with his EQ, though. Something he did just because he cared about other people. He did, obviously, but this need to feel like he's worth it comes from a long term. Since Bagda, he always wished he could save, one day, at least just as many lives that had been lost in that incident, even though he knew, now, that the bomb wasn't his entire fault. He was the one who developed the program, but he now understood that he couldn't imagine it would be used like this. And now, everytime they have a case where the odds are totally against them, but, still, they can do the unthinkable and end up the day knowing that the world is a safe place again, he thinks about how good it feels to know that many people went home to their family safe. He refused to consider it as an emotional factor. He was just happy that he done his work well, that was it.  
He was lost in thought, and when he lift his eyes up from the computer screen and looked across the room, he noticed Paige completely lost in thought too. She seemed to be reading something, as she kept biting the pen cap, something he realised she did quite a lot when focused on something. He almost got distracted again, as her lips, even from a certain distance, were still so inviting. He then, remembered what he kept forcing himself to do all day, since the whole marry or not marry incident earlier. After Paige talked to Tim upstairs, she came down and gone to pick up Ralph at school and drop him at a friend's house, since it was friday. Once she got back she burried herself in the papers amounted on her desk and didn't look at him one single second. But he needed to talk to her about it. She said she would marry him. _Marry him._ Why would she do that?

Okay, it was their only option, but still. Those words flew out of her mouth so quickly, that he now asked himself if she would regret of not putting more thought about it and decide to not marry him anymore. He had to keep reminding himself too that this marriage whing wouldn't be real, but, damn. Just the thought of her, in some sort of way, being _his,_ sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey.. Can we talk?" Walter said as he got up from his seat and slowly approached Paige's desk, stooding in front of her as she lifted her eyes from the current file she was reading to give him her atention.

"Hey, yeah, we need to.. talk. I'm almost done, 15 minutes, tops, and we can talk, okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sure.. sure. I'll just take a quick bath while you finish." He said and headed in direction of the stairs.

"Okay." She said and smiled again, looking back down at her papers. He hated when she did that.

Not smile. But he _now_ hated when she did all these basic things that made him love her, because everytime he sees her smiling, laughing shyly, or biting absently her lip while thinking, for a few seconds that his heart beat faster, _which he found ridiculous to admit,_ and his mind always remembers him that he love her so much, but, he don't have her.

He realised he must have stayed there froze in place looking at her for some strange extra seconds, but, she was reading something and didn't seem to noticed. He then continued his way upstairs, gathered his towel and his clothes and went into the bathroom. 11 minutes later he was out, and after drying himself, he put his sweatpants and looked for his shirt. He had picked it from the drawer before he gone into the bathroom, hadn't he? But soon he saw it there and realised just how much power Paige had over him. She had ocuppied so much his mind that he made the moves mechanically and didn't even remembered. She left room for nothing else.

"Hey, can I get- oh sorry." She said and quickly turned around, as Walter was with the shirt in his hand about to put in on. He quiclky eased it down his head and said that was okay, as she slowly turned back around.

"So.." She said and walked further into the room, sitting on the edge of his bed. "We need to talk." 

"Yeah.." He saind and sat next to her, just her warmth was already somehow distracting. "I need to tell you some things."

* * *

So!

It isn't an intentional cliffhanger. But I had the continuation written but I need to finish and fix it, so I decided to post it tomorrow and stop there to be able to post today. And I want to ask something: if you liked, review please 3. Seriouosly, I didn't understand the importance of reviews till i started to write and receive them. It's great to receive a feedback and know what people thing, so don't hesitate to share your comments, opinions, anything, I will really really love that :) Hope you all liked, and tomorrow, if someone likes it, I'll continue hahahhaha thank you 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Sorry for this incredible long delay! My computer broke and the chapter was only saved on it, so I had to wait till today to get it back and update the fic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"So.." He started saying.

"I know this is weird, Walter, but this is the only way to keep you on the country." She cut him before he could continue. She knew all he would say.

He would say that she didn't have to do something like that for him, that he wouldn't let her do something that would mess so much with her life, even though he staying in the country was for the so claimed "greater good", the one he always used to invalidate his value over anything else.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts." She cut him again. "Really. Happy did it for you, I can do it too. I already talked to Tim, he's okay."

"Oh.. He's.. okay with it" Walter said, more like a confirmation than a question. Was he really okay with it?

Walter actually thought the navy SEAL hated him, and would do everything possible to convince Paige to not go through this marriage thing. The interloper wasn't blind, and just like everyone else on the team he obviously could see the sparkles on Walter's eyes everytime Paige was around. He wasn't a fool.  
But, Walter _did_ promise to not interfere between their relationship anymore, so, maybe, he really believed him and decided to give him a fair shot. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

"Yeah, sure." Paige answered, taking him out of his thoughts. "It won't change anything between us.. I mean, uh, between Tim and me. He understood that I'm doing it for a friend.. it won't change anything."

"Hm, yeah, sure." He murmured. "Well, I guess I should say thank you, then.. I'd try to convince you otherwise, but, I know how you are when you put something on your mind." He smirked and she smiled shyly. "Thank you, really. You're practically saving my life."

"Well, you saved mine dozen times" She smiled and got up, pacing around the room.

"I'd.. do it all again." He followed her up and went to stand in front of her. Aching to hug her, or, at least take her hand, but he knew that if he initiated contact, at the level he wanted her right now, he wouldn't be responsible for his following acts.

"Yeah.. I know." She smiled shyly again, appearing to sense the tension between them. "Thank you for that too."

Then, a silence filled the room and neither one really knew what to do. And it was awnfull. When things became so weird between them?

"You wanted to say something, didn't you?" Paige finally broke the silence, starting to pace mindlessly in the room again.

"Um? Oh, it's nothing. It was.. about it." He said and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, internally kicking himself for not saying something.

"Are you sure?" Paige paused and stood in front of him again, internally kicking herself for still hoping he would say something.

"Yep." He nodded and pain shot trough his entire body as he lied to her. It was one of the things he hated the most, lies. And he was doing the thing he hated the most, to the person he loved the most. This wasn't right.

"Well.. okay then.." She said, a faked smile on her lips. "It's late, I should probably go." _It's probably best you go_ , she remembered the words.

"Yeah, okay.. Good night" He said, offering her a tiny smile before getting up and moving around, pretending to look at some papers on his desk behind him.

"Good night, Walter." She said, and after a feel clicks of her heels on the hard floor of the loft disappeared, the room fell silent. She was glad he wasn't seeing her face as she left, but she was sure he could feel the disappointment in her voice.

She descended the stairs, leaving Walter alone with his thoughts. When he said he had some things to talk to her, he didn't know exactly what he wanted to say. He thought at first to just refuse her crazy idea. How could he let her get so involved in something like this, that would interfer completely in her life? They would have to act like married people when the psychologist came to the weekly visits, and that would be probably very hard to do. Not act like this, be close to her, that wouldn't be hard. But would be hard to touch her, treat her like he was his wife, like she was with him, while she still belonged to someone else.  
Then, he thought about telling her everything. Telling her how much he loves her, and how she hadn't left his mind ever since he can remember. _And he has a good memory._

He thought about blurt out everything he decided to tell her since Tahoe. Tell her how much he wanted to be with her and how it's shattering him inside not being able to touch or kiss her anytime he wants.  
But, then, she brought Tim up.  
They are happy, even though he don't like to admit, he know it.  
He sees her smiling around him, he treats her well. He compliments her and give her all the things an ordinary relationship should give. He makes her happy.  
And Walter wasn't capable of giving her that. Yet.  
He really trusted Cabe, in everything. Even more in things he knew nothing about, like love. He still feared that he waited too long, but he would follow cabe's advice and become a better person before trying to win her back. Yes, win her back, because even though they never had anything, he can't help but feel that he lost her.  
And he fears that she already moved on from him.  
But he would improve.  
He would become a man that Paige needs, he would show her how much she meant to him and how much she  
was worth the risk. Show her that he truly loves her, and hope, that her heart could one day belong to him.

She was broke. Again.  
She promised herself she wouldn't let him make her feel like this again, but, yet, there she was crying in her car behind the wheels.  
He didn't do anything, actually, and that was exactly the problem.  
Even though she convinced herself to move on, a little part of her still hoped that he would say something about them, finally tell her how he feels. She shouldn't want it to happen, she had already decided that she's going to move on, give Tim a fair shot that he deserves, without Walter to blur her mind.  
Tim deserves it, and so does she.  
She was so stupid for still hoping Walter would make a move. Clearly, again, she wasn't work the risk.  
She realized she should stop this drama show and go home, burry herself in a hot bath and her bed till tomorrow, try to push away these thoughts of her head.  
Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

As always, remeber to review if you liked! I love to hear your opinions and thoughts, it matters a lot to me to know that people enjoy what I write.R Be sure to favorite and follow this story so you'll know everytime I update =) XO.


End file.
